


Pleasure and Love

by PassionPhantom



Series: Fluff for Fridays [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: !!!!, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, I usually write dark stuff....this aint dark, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage, Prankster Gabriel (Supernatural), Pure Happiness and joy., Romance, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural), big wedding, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: When Dean Winchester met Castiel Novak in college, he didn't know that was meeting the love of his life, his future husband. And he certainly wasn’t prepared for the years of celibacy he’d have to endure to now finally have Cas.





	Pleasure and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CastielsCarma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/gifts).

> A quick fluffy one-shot for a FB buddy who made a request with this prompt,  
_"Dean waking up the first time in the morning after marrying Cas." _
> 
> I haven't written much fluff in a while and I must say that it felt fantastic compared to write so much damn angst, expect more?
> 
> **Edited with Grammarly: please excuse any mistakes. My beta was busy and I was too excited to wait! lol**
> 
> Enjoy! (and feel free to hit me with some fluffy prompts)

Dean watched Castiel walk down the aisle and nearly shed a small tear. Castiel was beautiful with his, usually messy, dark hair brushed back and smoothed out. His white tuxedo-gown was embroidered with lace and shapes of bumblebees. There were also little flowers and bee jewels in Cas’ lovely hair.

Dean smiled and laughed a little, knowing that bumblebees were Cas’ favorite. He loved Cas and adored him so much. Dean shivered with anticipation as Cas made it down the aisle. He was so nervous and too excited...he tried to hide but it was there and everyone could see it.

Sam looked at the tears coming out of Dean’s eyes and smirked nudging him with his elbow. Dean pressed his lips together and let his tears fall. 

“No chick flick moments,” Sam whispered under his breath and chuckled. Dean bit back a laugh and ignored his brother. He remained focused on Cas, who was accompanied by his father, Chuck. The two were approaching closer and the soft music was fading out as the second groom stepped in front of his soon-to-be husband. 

Chuck nodded to Dean as he gave Castiel away and allowed Dean to take him. Dean nodded back and turned his attention back to his beloved. Noticing that Cas was tearing up too, his light-colored eyeshadow and small amount mascara was just a little smeared makeup. Dean couldn’t help but take a hand to wipe the tears coming down Cas’ cheek. Oh, how he loved him so much. 

The ceremony commenced and Billie did the honors of marrying Dean and Cas. In all the while saying their vows and loving promises, both Dean and Castiel remembered their first meeting in freshman year of college. How Dean pursued Cas and later found out that Castiel was different. It may have been overly traditional or even typical...but Dean found Castiel’s want to remain a virgin until marriage, interesting. Of course, he tried to convince Cas on occasion...wooing him with flowers, hugs, kisses, and massages. They’ve come close too. On many occasions of sheer passion, Cas and Dean almost made love, but Castiel made Dean promise him,

_ “Marry me, if you truly want me and I’ll give you everything, Dean. Just promise me you’ll be different from the other guys. Marry me one day and you can have me.” _

This pissed a young Dean Winchester off and it took him years to get on board with Cas’ proposal...Dean didn’t know it while in school that he was in love. That when he met Cas he was meeting his future husband and he wasn’t ready for the years of celibacy he’d have to endure to know finally have Cas.

But now, Dean stood nervously and held Castiel’s slender hands. His heart thumping loudly and his excitement increasing. Dean couldn’t wait to finally be with his Castiel for the rest of his life. He wanted Castiel in every way. He loved him, truly loved him and longed to offer himself to him too. And after so many years of waiting and wanting, their union was going to be so much more special...sweeter than anything Dean could imagine. 

Castiel smiled at Dean as the ceremony drew to a close. Dean gasped at the new look, the sensual look, in Cas’ eyes and could tell that Castiel was ready too. If only he knew of all the ways he thought of Dean...wanted Dean and longed for him. Losing his virginity was just the tip of the ice-berg for Cas. He didn’t let Dean know that he had plans...and some skills to show him. 

Castiel flashed Dean the new look and saw him gasp then he nodded. 

“You may now kiss the groom.” Billie finally said and everyone in the Winchester and Novak family hooted and howled. Gabriel and Sam high fived and whistled as Dean and Cas’ kiss drew out longer than expected. John Winchester looked over at Chuck and the two fathers rolled their eyes and scoffed as Dean and Cas continued. It was a bright and beautiful day that turned into a wild night as everyone partied, ate and danced during the reception. 

There were toast, jokes and even a few pranks planned and carried out expertly from Gabriel, who presented a box of sex toys and lube as a wedding gift. Castiel blushed and shot his brother an evil look before giving in and laughing with Dean. 

“Those might come in handy, Cas.” Dean chuckled in Cas’ ear and gave a thumbs up to Gabe.

The night drew out longer with more laughter and love. Farewells from both fathers and mothers, Cas’ multitude of brothers and sisters and Sam. Dean took hold of Cas’ hand and departed with him to get into the limo waiting for them outside. Together, they were driven off into their happiness and excitement. Kissing each other and laughing into the hotel for their honeymoon.

When the two grooms reached their hotel room, they were both drunken off of love and champagne. Dean laughed as he spun Cas around and picked him up over his shoulder before carrying him into their silvery suite--which was decorated in white and blue rose petals, and fairy lights--courtesy of Cas and his little sister Rachel.

“Down you go!” Dean laughed and playfully plopped a giggling and drunk Castiel onto the bed. 

“Oh, Dean.” Castiel chortled and reached for his husband. Kissing him deeply and lazily as his eyes grew heavy. Dean felt it too as he kissed Cas back, sleepily. Slowly he placed his head against Cas’ chest and felt his husband touch his sandy hair.

“Dean…” 

“Cas.”

Cas moved a little and in that instant, he realized Dean was falling asleep. Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s hair before wrapping his arms around him, listening to Dean snore lightly before dozing off himself. 

The early morning came gently...so gently and the two newly-weds slept while dreaming of each other in every way. Castiel was the one to open his eyes first. He slowly rose up without waking up his husband. Dean slept so deeply and Castiel noticed that Dean reached out for him in his slumber. Cas bent down and kissed Dean’s temple before leaving the room. 

**Two hours later**

“Cas?” Dean shot up out of bed and immediately thought of his new husband. The bed was empty and he was a little letdown. He selfishly wanted to wake up with Castiel next to him. After his disappointment wore off he realized what had happened--how he fell asleep on Castiel. 

“Cas, baby?” Dean walked around the large suite and went into the living area. The tv was on, with an old black and white romance playing and that's where he found his beloved sleeping on the couch, wearing nothing but a pair of stockings and a garter belt. 

There was room serviced on the table with an array of breakfast food. Dean smiled realizing that Castiel wanted to surprise Dean...then frowned when he noticed that he’d taken forever to wake the hell up. Dean scoffed at himself and finally moved to take off his tux. Kicking off his pants and throwing his shirt to the floor, Dean went over to his Castiel and knelt beside him before caressing his waist.

Castiel emerged from his daze and saw his husband waiting for him.

“Hello, Dean.” 

“Heya, Cas.”

“We missed out on our wedding night,” Cas grumbled and wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

“Yeah, we did. Didn’t we?” Dean laughed as Castiel sat up and he looked down at the lingerie and grinned. “Were you trying to surprise me?”

Castiel nodded and wiggled his hips a little. “Do you like it?”

“No.” Dean lied with a chuckled and Cas shook his head. 

“Dean I’m serious. I wanted our wedding night to be perfect. I wanted to be perfect for you.”

“Cas, you are perfect to me,” Dean said and took Castiel into his arms, kissing him. Cas moaned and felt Dean’s hands run down his waist. He quivered and ached. His body reacting to Dean’s firm touch and his own hands gripping desperately to Dean’s shoulders. 

“Are you ready, Cas?” Dean made sure to ask. He never wanted to make Castiel do anything he didn’t want to do. They’ve waited for years...what was another moment or two, but Dean’s heart skipped a beat as Castiel nodded. He nodded yes for the first time. 

“Yes, Dean...I need you. I need you so much.” Castiel moaned and angled his hips forward as Dean tugged on the garter belt. Picking Castiel up off the couch, Dean carried him into the bedroom for the second time. And this time, he was going to do things right.

Laying Castiel down slowly, Dean kissed his shoulders and his arms. His chest, his neck, and his hands. He sucked on Cas’ fingers and listened to little moans escape from his throat. Dean groaned and went to kiss his husband’s lips while Castiel busied himself with pulling down Dean’s boxers. 

“You’ve always had such a nice ass, Dean,” Cas confessed with a smile and watched Dean blush. He never heard Cas speak this way and it was enthralling. Cas cupped the roundness of Dean’s backside and dragged his nails lightly across the skin. Dean squirmed and felt his toes curl a little. 

“Castiel!” He suddenly called out as Cas slapped his ass real hard and slipped a finger over his hole. Listening to Dean’s gasping, Castiel lightly smoothed the pad of his middle finger against Dean’s entrance. Massaging it carefully and watching his husband crumble into pieces. Cas knew what he was doing when he gave Dean the _look _during the ceremony. 

“Oh, Cas...you are so not a virgin.” Dean moaned. Cas grinned devilishly. 

“Not anymore...not after this.” Cas graze his tongue over Dean’s lips and pushed him over onto his back. He got up for a moment--leaving Dean perplexed--and quickly returning with the box of sex toys Gabriel fooled them with. 

“Told ya that was going to come in handy, Cas,” Dean said. Castiel placed the box down and grabbed out the lube. Dean inched forward as Cas came closer, grabbing hold of Cas’ waist before pulling at the stockings Cas wore. Dean looked up at Cas with lust in his eyes. A hungry lust that he could barely contain. Cas could read Dean’s expression and he nodded. 

In that second, Dean ripped the stockings and gripped onto Cas’ backside, pulling him close. Falling back on the bed, Castiel climbed over Dean and straddling him. Slowly he applied the lubricant between both of their bodies, grinding against Dean until both they were both wet, slick, and hard. Cas’ rode a little harder, running his cock against Dean’s solid length. He started to sweat as he felt the heat rush through his body and an electricity shoot through his veins. Dean felt the same and guided his hips upward to meet Cas’ grinding. 

“Ah, hell, Cas...We’re gonna come before we can actually fuck.” Dean moaned. Castiel smiled and straightened his back while taking hold of Dean’s cock. He paused for a moment. His heart racing, he was about to finally make love to the love of his life. His best friend. Cas bit down on his lip and reached back to hold himself open. Dean sat up and helped Cas immediately, gently taking hold of Cas’ ass and spreading his cheeks wide, carefully.

Cas moaned and tried to relax. Rubbing Dean’s hardness around his entrance. There were no words to be said. Just pure movement. Cas moaned and shivered and Dean held him there until Cas was ready. When the moment came, Cas sat back up and lifted his hips, trying to angle it right. 

“Right here, baby,” Dean said and took hold of his cock and teased his tip against Cas’ hole. Then his own eyes widened as he realized how small, tight, and firm the muscle was. He licked his lips and trembled before slowly...very slowly pushing his tip inside of Castiel. 

“Aw!” They both moaned out. Loudly. Cas thought he’d be able to handle it...after watching and studying so much porn...back he fell on top of Dean and squirmed his hips, feeling the fullness of Dean’s tip...just his tip. 

“Casti--” Dean began. 

“Make love to me, Dean! Please, please!?” Cas begged in sudden tears, quivering all over. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and held Cas open. He was overwhelmed with how tight his husband was and could barely think outside his lust. He pushed his cock in a little more and listened to Cas wail. He pushed in further, inching himself as they both gasped and cried out from shock. Kissing each other greedily and desperately, without thinking, Dean angled his hips and widened his thighs pumped up with suddenly thrust. 

Cas shrieked and felt all of Dean inside him. Dean threw his head back and groaned deeply and knew that wasn’t going to last long...he couldn’t Cas’ grip felt too good.

“Ah, God!” Castiel thrashed and writhed as Dean started to thrust up. It started with slow steady pumps--and Cas moaned...he moaned so sweetly as he was stretched out--but then Dean started to go faster and carefully...a little harder. He dug his nails in Cas’ ass and fucked into him. The sounds of their wet skin slapping together made Cas blush a deep red and Dean enjoyed the sound of it far too much. It made his cock twitch wildly inside of Cas and he swirled his hips, feeling all of him. Grunting and sweating, and trying his damn best not to come without his husband but Dean couldn’t help himself.

His cock was so wet and he could feel the blood in it rushing through, making it swell harder. Castiel felt it too and he pounded his hands against the mattress and clutched unto them, aching for a release while attempting to focus on holding back his orgasm. Mindless in ecstasy, Castiel began to slam his hips down, meeting Dean’s thrust. 

It seemed to have lasted forever between them. Crying, screaming, moaning and fucking each other. It was rapturous and euphoric. Castiel didn’t know how Dean got on top of him or how he got onto his back with his trembling legs over Dean’s thick shoulders. His cock pounding deeper inside him than before. 

Castiel cried out Dean’s name in hitch-pitched squeals. Dean roared out in pleasure and pain and felt his ass clench up as he slammed himself against Cas. 

Once.

Twice. 

And a last and third time before he burst brutally...and ravishingly inside of Castiel.

“OH, GOD! Oh my fucking God!” Dean shouted and erupted. His muscles contracted and his backside shivered violently. Sweat running down his face and his ass. Wild and thoughtless, he stayed inside of Cas and started to pound him again. Feeling him his body grip down on his cock tighter. He wanted to make sure Cas came just as hard, so quickly he fucked down into Cas, striking his prostate and listening to the deafening sound of his shouts. 

“Ah, Dean! AW! DEAN!” Castiel’s legs shot up and he gave in to the feeling. His balls contracted and he released a dangerous wild load out of his cock. Dean felt the wetness of Cas’ come slick out between them and whirled his cock around inside pulling out. But not all the way. He kept his tip inside of Cas’ throbbing hole just to idly feel his warmth. 

“Jesus Christ,” Dean gasped. “Fucking shit, Castiel. Goddamn.”

“Dean, oh Dean.” Cas was breathless and he gasped again when Dean pulled out his tip. “Aw, fuck!” 

“Cas, you’re so good. You’re so damn good.” Dean said against Cas’ lips and kissed him hard. “So fucking, good.” 

“You made me come so hard, Dean...Oh my God, I came so good.” 

“Me too, baby. Me too.” Dean didn’t feel the tears coming out of his eyes as he embraced Cas tighter. “You’re so fucking good… You’re so perfect. You’re so perfect to me. You’re so good to me, Cas. Thank you...thank you for marrying me.”

Castiel laughed softly, “I should be saying that, Dean...You kept your promise to me after all these years. You married me...you actually married me after all this time.” 

“It’s because I love you...I’ve always loved you,” Dean said and ran a hand through Castiel’s hair. Castiel closed his eye and held onto Dean, burying his face into the crook of his husband’s neck. 

“I love you too. I love you so much, Dean.” Castiel cried again and allowed Dean to pull him back for another kiss. Their hearts beating as one and their bodies connecting. Dean and Cas didn’t where one began and the other ended and their union was indeed special and sweet. 

For the rest of their wonderful honeymoon, the two men enjoyed each other. Making love whenever they wanted and experiencing true pleasure and true love.

+Fin+

**Author's Note:**

> Just edited a few more things, so expect some minor changes if anyone of you decided to re-read in the future. 
> 
> <3 <3


End file.
